The Love and Support of Family and Friends
by Tamie K
Summary: Julie and Donovan face a mixed bag of reactions from those closest them as they share their big news. Told from each character's point of view. V The Toxin Scandal (Draft 12) sequel #1
1. Joe's POV

Time was Dr. Joe Aker's worst enemy lately. It seemed every day had been difficult this week, but today had been particularly cruel. He'd kept his next patient waiting in the exam room for nearly two hours, the longest of all. He read the name on the manila folder, tucked in the chart cradle on the wall…

Juliet Parrish.

With a slight shake of the head, he took the chart and thumbed it open, wondering why she'd come in for a checkup when Dr. Graham had been handling her case since her release from the hospital several months ago.

Pregnancy. LMP. 8/01/87.

_Pregnancy? _Joe frowned. The information couldn't be right. Dr. Graham should've told her that her body needed a year to recover from the shooting. Her right lung especially needed time to heal. All sorts of questions rattled through Joe's mind, questions that doctors didn't usually ask. But Julie was a special case. He'd been friends with her since med-school. He'd even taken her on a couple of dates, before Steve Maitland snatched her away.

_Steve can't be the baby's father. Why would she go back to Steve?_

He turned the exam room's door handle and gave it a shove. There sat Julie, clothed in a mint green gown, that gorgeous blonde hair of hers cascading over her shoulders. She no longer looked weak and fragile like the woman he'd discharged from the hospital in late June. She was beautiful, full of color and life, and not just her own life.

Joe closed the door behind himself and gave her a onceover, muttering. "I think I have the wrong patient's chart. It says here that you're expecting."

Julie smiled. "No, that's mine."

He laid the chart on the little shelf protruding from the wall then sat on a rolling stool.

"Is Dr. Graham aware of your… condition?"

"I haven't been to see him in a while," she confessed. "I feel fine. I mean other than the morning sickness. And I really didn't intend to make this appointment this early. I would've waited until my twelfth week like patients normally do, except Donovan's overly concerned."

"Donovan?" His being responsible for Julie's condition brought feelings of shock and relief.

"Yes, we're back together."

Joe looked at the chart and did the calculation in his head again. She was ten and a half weeks along, and not showing in the least. He opened a drawer under the ledge, pulled out a colorful paper wheel chart which calculated pregnancy due dates.

"I'm due May the 8th," Julie said before he lined up the numbers correctly.

"Let me do my job, lady." The numbers reflected what she'd stated and Joe wrote them down. "This pregnancy was unplanned, correct?"

Julie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not concerned about that, neither is Donovan. We're both a little concerned because I miscarried before. I mean—"

"We never determined what caused that, did we?"

She shook her head again.

"How far did you make it when that happened?"

"A couple months. It could've had to do with the toxin I was working with at the time." She smoothed her hair away from her eyes.

"Are you working now?"

She gave a semi-nod. "As much as I can cope with the nausea. I discovered I'm a better biochemist in the afternoon than in the morning."

_Morning sickness shouldn't be your only concern_, Joe thought removing the stethoscope from his neck. "I'm a little concerned about your timing. If you and Donovan would've waited a year, given yourself adequate time to recover from your injury. Carrying a child to term will put an awful strain on your lung."

"I feel fine."

He held the steth to her chest. "Deep breath." He repeated the gesture several times, listening to the difference between the left and the right lung, and noted that the right lung didn't sound as though it were filling to capacity. _Scar tissue,_ he reminded himself and noted if it weren't for her delicate condition, he'd want to see an x-ray to determine exactly how much healing took place these past four and a half months, and how much remained.

"Your breathing's still a little shallow on the right side." He placed the stethoscope on her back and listened carefully. The results were more of the same.

When he stepped around to face Julie again she had a look of annoyance on her face.

"I'd like to know how my child is doing. That's why I came. Remember?"

"I'm sorry. I just need to know you're in peak condition to handle the next seven and a half months or so. That's what you and Donovan should be concerned with."

"Then there's no risk of miscarriage? I mean I am almost 12 weeks. The risk subsides, by the second trimester. Doesn't it?"

"Yes and we can order an ultrasound to be certain. But I am most concerned about your physical well-being. I can't say that you carrying this baby to term is a decision that should be taken lightly."

She glared at him. "Well, I'm not having an abortion, if that's what you're implying!"

"It should be considered, Julie, for your own sake. You and Donovan can try again next year, when I'm certain you've had sufficient time to recuperate from your injury."

He watched her eyes fill with tears and her mouth twist with anger as she said, "There's nothing wrong with this baby. I'm not having an abortion."

"Then I strongly recommend you find an OBGYN who specializes in high risk pregnancies. Do you know Dr. Kaylee Straussberg? She's in the Med Center complex with Dr. Graham." He handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

She nodded.

"I'll have my secretary set you up an appointment for next month. I'll examine you in the meantime; make sure everything seems normal with the baby." He propped up the head area of the exam table. "I'll need you to lie back."


	2. Julie's POV

The appointment with Joe Akers was uneventful, but there wasn't much to tell from an external exam. So while Julie waited at the checkout counter, follow up appointments were made; One for an ultrasound at the Los Angeles Medical Center for this coming Monday, and another two weeks from today with OBGYN, Dr. Straussberg. All in all, Julie's day wasn't going as smoothly as she'd hoped. Knowing Donovan would probably ask her to stay the night after dinner (they had a special announcement to share with his son Sean), she'd wanted to run home between her Doctor appointments and going to Donovan's. But since she'd waited in the examining room for nearly two hours and another half hour while the other appointments were made, there was no time to go home for anything. She shuffled up the brick steps to Donovan's Echo Park home. In her annoyance, she'd driven fast, arriving a half an hour before the time she'd agreed to come. The scent of steaks cooking in the broiler greeted her as she approached the front door.

_Maybe he'll have dinner early, and I can leave sooner to get my things_, she thought, rapping on the door.

After a moment, Donovan swung open the door and grinned at her. "You're early." He took her by the hand and pulled her into his house. "How's junior doing?"

"Junior," she mumbled, wondering if he really wanted to name their child after him.

"Juliet junior." He winked.

"I don't think so." She followed him into the kitchen and noted a pot of potatoes boiling on the stove, and no sign of Sean. "Is Sean here?"

"Not yet." He pecked her on the mouth. "You didn't answer my question."

She laid her purse on the counter. "Fine as far as he can tell." She had no intent on relaying Joe's concerns about the soon-to-be strain on her right lung. "I'll have an ultrasound on Monday, and a visit to the OBGYN a couple weeks from now."

Donovan's smile faded. "Ultrasound?"

"Yes, that's where they use a wand to see what everything looks like from the outside."

"I know that. Are you sure there's no concern?"

She watched him remove the broiler tray from the oven, place it on top of the stove, then turn two steaks and season them on the other side. Both steaks were smaller than 8 ounces in size and Julie wondered if Donovan intended to feed her too.

"Just precaution because of the previous miscarriage," she said. "Is that for the three of us?"

"I'd say four, but I figured you'd rather have something milder with your upset stomach. I picked you up a chicken salad. It's in the fridge."

She felt disappointed. Left out. And opened the fridge door. A plastic bowl covered with cellophane lay on the top shelf. It appeared to be a cob salad complete with black olives and cubes of bleu cheese.

She grinned at him. "Did I tell you it was _morning_ sickness?"

"Well, I figured that." .

"It's evening, Honey. And I feel fine."

He stared at her, as if he didn't get what she was trying to convey, at first. "Oh… You want some of mine?"

"Yes, I would. Did you make me some potatoes too, or just enough for you and Sean?"

"I made you some." He stabbed one in the pot, checking for tenderness.

The look on his face told Julie he felt like a jerk for leaving her out of the main course. She put her arms around his waist, and nestled her cheek against his back. "I don't know how you're going to cook for four people when you don't know how to cook for three," she teased.

He turned around and returned the hug, taking her in his arms, then caressed her shoulders. "I won't learn how to cook for four until you move in with us." He brushed her lips with his own. "Or marry me."

"_Or _marry you?" She blinked. She imagined he thought about marriage constantly.

"You didn't think I'd ask, with junior on the way and all?" He kissed her forehead.

"Not like this, no."

"Like what?"

"Well, your kitchen isn't exactly what I'd call romantic. I thought it be more… formal."

"So it's crossed your mind?"

His arms tightened around her waist.

"Mmm. Hmm." She held his gaze. "Every morning when I'm hunched over my toilet throwing up because of you – Oh, wait. Those aren't the thoughts I have about you."

He chuckled. "Maybe it's more like how much you want to thank me for putting you in this horrible condition. I'm sorry, Julie. I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will."

"And then you'll marry me." He released her then returned the broiler to the oven.

She couldn't imagine trying to plan a formal wedding in her current state, or in the months to come, for that matter.

"Maybe next year."  
"Next year? Why not now? You think it's too soon because we've only been dating again for not even three months? Or is it about the money? Because if it is, I'm not interested in that. I'd sign a prenup. I want us to be family when this baby comes."

_You really think I wouldn't marry you because I have money? That I'm scared you'll take it? _She couldn't believe he'd said that. It was funny, though she had all that money in the bank from the Metzgar project, millions of dollars, she'd been too sick these past several weeks to even think about shopping.

"No, Mike, it isn't about the money."

"Well, then what is it?"

Her eyes moistened. "I don't know, I just think it's all sudden. I'm still getting used to the idea of being pregnant, of us being together. And if I weren't pregnant, would you be asking me to marry you this soon?... Think about it." She smoothed away the tears.

He was silent for a few seconds before muttering an apology, though she wasn't sure he was convinced he'd done anything wrong. _Of course_,_ Donovan_, she mused, _It's in your nature to be heroic and do the right thing._

"Sorry," he said. "I'm not trying to push you. It's just that—"

"It's okay," she said, knowing what he really wanted, and what they both needed was more time together. She considered her options in ways to validate their relationship. "Do you think you can make the ultrasound appointment on Monday? It's at two in afternoon?"

"You sure you want me there?"

"Of course. I mean I thought you'd want to see it."

"Yeah." He smiled.


	3. Sean's POV

Seated in the passenger seat of Jessie Courtney's car, Sean Donovan unbuckled his seat belt harness, then leaned over and planted a kiss on Jessie's mouth. She smiled at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell your old man about me?"

"Not yet." He winked.

Jessie Courtney had recently moved from her mother's farmhouse in San Bernardino, California to attend the Los Angeles Community College. Sean had met her in a nightclub two nights ago after his friends' band performed there. He admired the twinkle in Jessie's eyes, her soft, brown, wavy hair and he felt annoyed at his father and Julie's insistence at a family dinner for some important announcement. Sean could only speculate as to what that announcement was. He assumed they would announce their engagement. If that were the case, Sean thought it a joke. Julie hadn't been around much for the past month. In fact it'd come to the point where Sean doubted Julie's love for his father. And what? She was back in the picture, all of a sudden… to jerk Sean's dad around some more.

"Will your dad be here when I pick you up tomorrow?" Jessie questioned.

"I don't know."

She mock pouted. "Oh, I really want to meet him."

Sean couldn't understand what this girl's deal was. Why was it so important she met his dad? If his dad knew that he'd spent the last two afternoons with Jessie, and not at band practice, Sean would be in deep trouble… probably grounded for a month. On the other hand, Jessie wanting to meet Sean's father was probably a sign she wanted a serious relationship. And that was scary too. Sean had a few girlfriends during his time with the Visitors, but nothing serious. He didn't want someone who would cramp his style or interfere with the time he spent with his friends. Although he enjoyed making out with her, and was eager to get to third base. He hoped tomorrow was that day… Maybe she'd invite him to his dorm. Maybe…

"Call me at four," Jessie said. "Let me know if he'll be here."

_Do you want me, or my dad?_ Sean wondered, stepping out of the car.

"Bye, Sean."

"Bye," he said, giving the car door a shove to close.

"Well there you are." It was Julie who interrupted the goodbyes.

Sean turned to look at her as she walked over to him and eyed the driver of the car pulling out of the driveway.

Julie gave him a knowing look. "Band practice?"

He wondered if Julie would know to keep her nose out of his private life. She wasn't his mother. He'd never see her that way. Besides, he felt old and mature enough to make his own decisions.

"She's a groupie," he said.

"Uh huh. What's Miss Groupie's name?" She led the way to the porch and he opened the door.

"Jessie."

"Sounds like a groupie name."

"Don't tell Dad." He whispered as they entered the foyer. "I will."

"She's more than a groupie then," Julie whispered back.

He didn't answer, but instead entered the dining room where his father placed two entrees on the table; A Large salad (which Sean loathed) and two steaks. Unfortunately for the chef, Sean was still full on McDonald's from his date with Jessie.

"You're late," his dad said.

"I know. I'm sorry. Practice went over." Sean caught Julie's eye roll and wondered if she'd already guessed the truth. Did she plan on staying the evening? What would she be telling his father in private? What could she tell him? Only that he'd been dropped off by a groupie?

"You know the terms of your probation. I shouldn't even let you out of this house. I don't want to make you stay here 24/7. But I might just have to do that if you can't even abide by my rules."

"I'm sorry," Sean said. "It won't happen again."

"Well that's good because you're grounded for a week. Have a seat." His dad motioned to a chair.

_Crap. What about Jessie? So much for getting to third base…_ Sean took a seat on the dining room chair. He'd call Jessie later and explain. Hopefully she'd be understanding and not ditch him.

He watched his father slice into the meat and cut 1/3 off a steak, then place it on Julie's plate. He took the other part for his self and plopped a whole steak onto Sean's plate.

"I can't eat all of this," Sean said. "I had a late lunch."

His dad gave him a royal look of disgust, then swapped plates with him. Julie divvied out the mashed potatoes and green beans, but Sean refused both.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really hungry."

"Great. More for us," said his father.

"So what's the special occasion?" Sean asked. "Are you guys getting married?"

With that, Sean's father smiled. "We'll get to our news after dinner."

_Great, I get to sit through it and watch them eat. Or maybe not. _He thought of a way to get out of dinner and sent to his room. He eyed Julie who picked at her salad like she wasn't hungry either.

"You haven't been around much. You've been too busy for Dad?"

"Sean-" His father's tone was sharp.

"Sort of," Julie mumbled, undaunted by the question.

"Well, why would you agree to marry him if you don't want to spend time with him. I mean you stood him up, what… three times? And you expect me to believe that you love him?"

"I didn't call this meeting for you to attack her," his father said. "Apologize."

"Why? Is nothing I just said, true?"

"Your father and I aren't getting married," Julie answered.

"YET," his father, gritted his teeth at Julie, then forked in a mouthful of steak.

"Is she moving in with us then_?"… He probably wants her over here to babysit me when he's away. At least it can't be all the time. She works during the day too. Jessie could come over when they're not here. It won't be so bad._

"Not yet," Julie said.

_ Big announcement?_ Sean wondered. _What else is there?_

Julie finally took a bite of her salad and Sean's father continued to eat. Neither of them seemed too eager to share whatever the announcement was, and Sean couldn't guess it either. He tried a few more bites of meat, but his stomach felt too full.

"Sean, I know I haven't been around much lately and I do intend to change it. I've been through some things, health wise," Julie said. "But I'm improving and your father understands. It would mean a lot to me if you'd trust me."

_Well let's see if you keep your mouth shut about Jessie, _he thought. _Then I'll trust you._

"Okay," he said.

Julie gave his father a sideways glance and his father nodded at her.

"Your dad and I do have something to tell you," Julie continued. "We called this meeting because we need you to know first."

"But you're not getting married and you're not moving in with us for a while."

"Correct," she said. "I'm expecting… um. You're going to be a big brother."

Sean wanted to laugh, at first. The thought of them having a kid together… which also meant she'd be around a lot more. And the kid would probably get more of his dad's attention, which wouldn't be a bad thing. But what about what Diana had told him? How she'd made it so Julie couldn't have babies? What had that meant?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm two and a half months. I've been sick from it. That's why I haven't been over much," Julie explained as his father just sat there grinning from ear to ear.

"You've been sick?"

"It's called morning sickness. Pregnant women get it in the first trimester… um three months," Julie corrected herself. "I get nauseated easily. It'll go away soon though, I hope."

"But there's nothing wrong with it… the kid, I mean?"

"Why would you ask that?" his father finally interjected. "Of course its fine."

Sean glared at him. "I told you a long time ago—"

"Told me what?"

Julie placed her fork on the table and asked, "Sean, are you okay with your dad and I having a baby? I mean, are you upset?"

He considered the fact that Diana might've been lying to him. And why no? She lied about a lot of things. How could Julie be pregnant if Diana took that capability away from her.

"I'm waiting for an answer," said Sean's father.

_Maybe you forgot what I told you_, Sean thought. He rose from his chair. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, Dad?"

"You can talk in front of me, Sean," Julie said, her eyes clouding over with tears. "I really need to know that you're okay with this."

"I just need to talk to Dad for a minute," he said, not wanting to upset her anymore.

His father stood, bent down and kissed Julie on the cheek, then followed Sean into the kitchen.


	4. Donovan's POV

Mike Donovan felt heat surge to his cheeks as he berated his son, keeping his voice low. "What the hell just went on in there? What are you trying to pull? I thought I had your support with Julie and I being together."

"It's not about that. Look, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said anything in front of her."

"Really?"

Sean leaned in closed to Donovan's ear. "She might be lying about the baby. Diana did something to her. She can't have kids."

_How would you know something like that? _Donovan wondered about the other lies the lizard bitch had poured into Sean's brain. After all this time, all the therapy sessions at O'Brien Center, Sean still believed Diana? Where was the success of deprogramming?

"She's not lying about being pregnant with our child, so I suggest you get used to the idea, and treat her the way I expect you to."

"Maybe something will go wrong then," Sean argued. "Maybe she'll lose it."

_Maybe Diana did whatever to her before she tried to convert her… _Donovan let his own mind fill in the blanks of what Sean was trying to say. He wondered what Diana's point had been in bringing up whatever she'd done to Julie, during her conversion sessions with Sean. _Maybe it's why Julie miscarried our first child._

He considered Julie's hopes in having this one, and the possible long-term commitment to the relationship, a baby would bring. He wouldn't allow Sean to spoil that for them. If Julie lost this baby, then he'd wonder if Sean was right about Diana's scheme, and he'd have to tell Julie the truth. Until then, he'd wait.

He folded his arms over his chest. "Look, we don't know what bits of information Diana gave you were actually true and what she just said to screw with you mind. Let's assume this one's a lie Sean. I don't want you upsetting Julie with it. Do I make myself clear?"

Sean nodded. "I won't say anything. Even if she loses it, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Kiddo."

"May I be excused to call Scott and tell him I can't make it to band practice tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"And are you sure I have to be grounded for a whole week. I mean, can't we negotiate? I'll do the dishes for you tonight."

"Maybe you'll do the dishes anyway." Donovan winked.

Sean set his jaw, but said nothing. Donovan was amazed at his son's ability to stifle his anger. "How about four days instead of seven, and you clean your room tonight also."

"You're just trying to keep me busy so you can be alone with Julie," Sean teased.

"Make your phone call and clean your room. I'll let you know when you can clean the kitchen." Donovan turned toward the dining room.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome, Kiddo."


	5. Julie's POV scene 2

Julie picked at her plate. She'd lost her appetite. And it wasn't because of the pregnancy, but the tension of the conversation going on in the other room. The one she could not hear…

_ He loves me. He wants to marry me. And yet we can't even sit at the dinner table and have a nice meal without his son disrespecting me. I'm a fool to think things would be different this time. We'll always have problems with Sean._

A part of her wanted to excuse herself and go home for the evening, but she knew by doing so would _only make things worse than what they already were._

_ Things will be better after Sean moves out, _she reminded herself, hoping it was true_. Does he want to leave though? He'll be eighteen soon. He has to be eager to be out from Mike's thumb…_

A moment later, Donovan and Sean exited the kitchen. While Donovan rejoined Julie at the dining room table, Sean sat on the couch and picked up the telephone.

_A phone call to Scott Hicks_, Julie thought sarcastically. _Believe whatever he tells you, Mike. _She shifted her gaze to meet Donovan's, and waited for him to offer up information.

With a broad grin, he asked, "How's the steak? You've hardly eaten any."

"Well, maybe I lost my appetite." Julie removed the cloth napkin from her lap and placed it on the table next to her plate. "What's going on with Sean? He suddenly doesn't like me all of a sudden?"

"No." Donovan picked up his fork and knife then started cutting his own meat.

Julie felt annoyed that he was willing to continue on eating as though nothing happened. Did he think they'd go through the whole evening without saying anything more about it?

"Well, what did he say to you?"

"He said he doesn't want you to worry. Neither do I."

"I don't believe you." She scooted her chair back, snatched up her plate and carried it into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Donovan called after her. "Sean's doing the dishes. We made a deal."

Tension set in Julie's jaw as she returned to the dining room. "I'm not staying here so I can be treated like dirt by your son, and you can be dishonest with me about why he's doing it, Michael. It's not the kind of relationship I wanted to have."

"What, you want to end it?"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." She heard the rudeness in her tone. "Not when we're expecting."

"Great!" he barked. "I was hoping you'd say not because you still love me and you know I still love you."

The click of the phone startled Julie. Sean had his hand on the receiver, pressing it hard against the cradle. He'd abruptly ended his conversation with Jesse or Scott, no doubt disturbed by what was going on between his father and would-be step-mother. Julie watched him get up from the couch and dash over to the dining area.

"Hey, Julie, I'm sorry for what I said. You don't have to be angry with Dad. It's not his fault."

The more Julie got to know Sean, the more his behavior confused her. He was defending his father, maybe to protect himself from any farther restriction on his personal life, or maybe because he cared about his dad and Julie's relationship. Either way, the point was, he'd been disrespectful and was now harboring some unspoken secret she wasn't privy to.

"Why don't you tell me the truth and maybe I'll forgive your father for keeping it from me."

Sean looked at Donovan as though asking for permission. Donovan didn't respond with either a nod or a shake.

"Dad?"

Donovan looked at Julie again. "He's worried about you, about the pregnancy. So am I."

_Around we go in circles with no straight answers…_ She let out a breath and addressed Sean.

"Why were you rude to me?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been."

"Yes, but why?"

He looked uncomfortable, as though he didn't want to answer in front of his dad. "Can I talk to you about it in the kitchen?"

"No," Julie said in unison with Donovan, then she added. "No more secrets."

Sean's eyes didn't leave hers, and he was silent for a few seconds before he mouthed the word, _groupie._

He was clearly trying to hide his relationship with Jessie from his father.

Julie offered him a smile. "Yes, but I thought we already discussed that, Sweetie. We had a deal, didn't we?"

"I just wanted to make sure you understood."

"Understood what?" Donovan asked.

"That wasn't why you pulled your father into the kitchen, was it?"

Sean shook his head. "It's what dad said. I'm worried for you about the baby. After what you've been through and all."

"And you were willing to leave because we're worried about the baby… and you," Donovan added, as if trying to make her feel stupid for making a big deal over nothing. He stood and embraced her .

Julie tried to relax, but her shoulders tensed at his touch.

Donovan pressed a kiss to her earlobe. "Sean's going to do the dishes for us, and then he's going to play some Diamond for us on his guitar. Isn't that right, son?"

"Diamond?" Sean asked.

"Neil Diamond."

"Oh brother," Julie mumbled, wondering if Sean even knew who his father's favorite recording artist was.

"Lionel Richie, Barry Manilow, Julio Iglesias," Donovan rattled off some more.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Sean.

Julie couldn't help but giggle, and realized that Sean didn't dislike her. In fact, he could be fun to be around. Julie was like the bridge between father and son's generation.

"What about some U2?" she asked.

"Lame," said Sean. "Besides, you have a whole collection of lameness in your car. Why don't you bring it in, and I'll go hide in my room for the night?"

"Uh-uh, Sean. You said you were doing the dishes," Donovan reminded.

"After I call Scott back." Sean moseyed toward the living room.

Julie felt Donovan's arms below her bust line. He snuggled her close from behind and whispered, "You go get that lame music of yours. I'll steal Sean's boom box for the evening, and give you some private dance lessons in my room."

"I already know how to dance with you," Julie answered, almost forgetting that she'd failed to bring her overnight bag from home.

"I want to teach you a few new steps."

She turned around to face him. "I didn't bring my things from home."

"Why? You weren't planning on staying?" he asked. "You didn't think I'd want you to?" He stared at her deeply, then lowered his head to peck her on the mouth.

Julie drew away slightly. "I wanted to grab it between my appointment and here, but Joe was running behind."

Donovan planted a kiss on her neck. "Just blame Joe. See, this is why you should move in with me. Then you won't need to drive an hour to get your things."

She grinned. "Is that the only reason why you want me to move in with you?"

"I can think of a lot of reasons." He hugged her. "Why don't you go to K-Mart and get what you need for the evening? I'll help Sean."

_K-Mart? _She hadn't shopped there since the war, when things were terribly expensive. She pictured herself shopping for maternity clothes at the Galleria, but those wouldn't be needed for another month.

"Okay, do you want anything from K-Mart?"

"No. Just you." There was a twinkle of love in his eyes as he kissed her again.


	6. Sean's Pov Scene 2

With the phone pressed to his ear, Sean had watched Julie walk out of his father's house, and listened to Jessie ramble on about this, that and whatever. He could hardly wait to see her again. Of course it did occur to him, that the longer he sat here procrastinating about doing the dishes, and listening to Ms. Beautiful speak, his chances of having his grounding increased. And the longer he stayed restricted, the longer it would be until he saw Jessie again.  
"So who was that woman who came out to get you when I dropped you off?" Jessie asked.

"Dad's girlfriend."

"Your father has a girlfriend… Oh."

She sounded disappointed, and that made him wonder about her interest in his father again.

"She's cool," he said.

"Younger than him though. I mean your dad has to be around my mom's age. Maybe a little older. How old is he."

"Old." He snorted. "All parents are old."

Sean caught his father's dirty look out of the corner of his eye just as the phone beeped. _Stupid call waiting_, thought Sean.

"I met your old man once," Jessie blurted.

"Oh really?"

_Maybe now she'll tell me why she keeps asking about him._

The phone beeped again.

"He stayed with my mom and me"- (another phone beep)- "war."

"What?"

"He," (another phone beep)… "with mom and me a few years ago."

"He stayed with you?" Sean put two and two together, just as another beep came through. "I'm getting another call. Will you hold on a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll wait," she said.

Sean pressed a button, then switched over. "Donovan residence."

"Hey honey." It was Julie on the other end. "Tell your Dad I'm going to be a while. I'm went to the mall instead."

"I thought you were going home because you're mad at us."

"I'm not mad. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay." Sean clicked over to Jessie then realized he'd forgotten to say goodbye to Julie. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, pookie, I'm here," she sang.

"Pookie?" He caught his father's warning glare.

"You have dishes to do, Son."

"I've got time. Julie just called to say she won't be back for an hour. She's going to the mall."

With a slight shake of the head, Donovan got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. Sean was glad for the privacy. He directed his conversation to Jessie again and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"What were you saying my old man stayed with you and your mom during the war?"

"Uh huh," she said. "He helped us set up a resistance group. I wanted to fight with them, but they said I was too young."

"How old were you?"

"Almost sixteen."

_I had a squadron of cadets under me when I was fourteen, _Sean thought, feeling remorse for the pleasure he took in killing humans back then.

"I thought your old man and my mom would hook up," Jessie continued.

"He was with Julie back then."

"Is that her name?" Jessie asked. The phone beeped again.

"Yeah."

"Well he didn't act like he was with…" (another beep) … "mean I'm sure he was sweet on my mom."

"I've got to switch over," he said just as it beeped again. "It's probably her calling."

"She's annoying," Jessie complained.

The phone beeped before Sean said, "Hold on," then switched over. "Hello?"

"Can I please speak to Mike Donovan?" The man on the other end seemed desperate.

"Yeah." Sean frowned. "Can I ask whose calling"

"Robert."

Sean considered Jessie on the other line, and wondered if he should switch over to tell her goodbye. "Can I ask what this is regards to?"

"I need to speak with Mr. Donovan. It's very urgent."

"Yeah." Sean cupped the phone's piece with his hand and then called out, "DAD! Hey you have a phone call!"


	7. Evening Ruined

His hands dripping wet with sudsy dishwater, Donovan grabbed the kitchen phone. He expected to hear the voice of his coworker, Robert Fry, perhaps with a tip on breaking news, but instead it was another Robert's voice coming through the line, that of an ex-fifth columnist whose child Donovan had once helped deliver.

"What can I do for you," Donovan asked, hoping whatever the Visitor needed, it wouldn't interfere with tonight's plans.

"I'd rather we speak in person. May I come over?" Robert asked. "It's rather urgent that I speak with you."

"Well, if it's so urgent, you can tell me on the phone."

"Is Julie Parrish with you?" Robert continued. "It also concerns her."

"She's out."

"Will she be back soon?"

"I hope."

"Then Glenda and I want to come over with Max, Willie and Thelma. I'm afraid we won't bring good news."

"Concerning what?"

"May we come over?"

"Of course. Why not?" Donovan said wondering if the alien could detect the sarcasm in his tone. _The evening's already ruined…_

* * *

Julie hadn't made it to the ladies clothing section of J.C. Penny Department Store before nausea set in, and a mad dash to the restroom became necessary. She spent the next five minutes vomiting up the contents of her dinner, and the following seven kneeling on the bathroom floor stall.

_Morning sickness_, she reasoned. _It's turning into like it was during the last pregnancy _After convincing herself she needed to be more careful about what she consumed, Julie scrambled to her feet, flushed the commode, then pushed the stall door open.

"Are you okay, Miss?" a young woman bearing an associates ID on her red vest asked. "A… customer informed me."

"M-morning sickness," Julie explained, making her way to a red, cloth covered chair. "I just need to sit down. "I-I'll be okay."

"It's evening," the clerk corrected.

Julie swallowed back the sour taste of stomach acid. "Just leave me alone. I'll be fine."

She wished she had a peppermint or a stick of gum to get the taste of yuckiness out of her mouth, and wondered if once she was certain the nausea had completely subsided, she should go to her place instead of Donovan's. She imagined his disappointment. Their evening was ruined. The one day she thought she was out of the woods with this early pregnancy sickness, it had returned with a vengeance. Santa Monica was such a drive from here, and not only did Julie feel nauseous, but also lightheaded. She didn't trust her body to make the drive home. When she finally did feel somewhat normal again, she went on about the business she'd come for, and that was to purchase a change of clothes for the evening and the next day...


	8. Maggie's POV

Maggie Blodgett had hurriedly packed CJ's diaper bag, and scrambled to find her keys at Willie's urgent phone call. He insisted she meet with him at Mike Donovan's house for an important meeting. Never mind the 40 minute drive from Santa Monica. Willie and the rest intended to wait for Maggie's arrival to share their so-called announcement. When Maggie tried to call Chris Farber at the security agency ran by Ham Tyler, she got no answer, then rushed out the door with CJ and his necessity items in tow. Freeway traffic and detours was as brutal as they could be, and Maggie wished she had some way to communicate with Donovan to let her know she'd eventually be there.

Eventually came just over an hour later, when she pulled up in front of his house. Three other cars were already there. She recognized Robert's, Willie's and Kyle Bate's vehicles. Donovan's was parked in the driveway. It looked like a resistance reunion of sorts. Except Julie's red Camaro wasn't there, and of course, neither were Ham or Chris' vehicle.

Maggie lifted CJ from his car seat then let him down to walk up the driveway. He spotted something and tried to high tail it toward the street, but Maggie clutched his hand.

"No, CJ!"

The seventeen-month-old tried to free his hand from his mother's grasp. Maggie continued to struggle with him until Sean Donovan opened the front door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Maggie responded, stepping over the threshold with CJ.

Donovan's couch was occupied by Robert, Willie and Thelma. Robert's wife Glenda sat in one easy chair and Donovan in the other. Willie's little one Elias, toddled around the room pushing a plastic vehicle. Robert's two-and-a-half-year-old, Max, crept alongside of him, ramming his own matchbox car into Elias'. Maggie was amazed how these pure-bred Visitor children in human disguises like their parents, appeared and acted so much like human children. But she still hesitated to let her own son down to play with them. When Max slammed his vehicle into Elias' a little too hard, Elias swung his arm, and his little semi tore at Max's fake mask, leaving part of the reptilian skin beneath exposed.

"That's the second time this week," Glenda, his mother, protested.

"Elias, play nice," Thelma ordered.

Little Elias turned his head to acknowledge his mother and then pushed his car away from Max. CJ tried to free his arm from Maggie's, eager to play with the other two youngsters. Maggie wondered if Max and Elias' parents had taught them to refrain from spraying their venom when antagonized by another child, especially one of another species.

"You didn't get a hold of Chris?" Donovan asked.

Maggie shook her head. "I take it Julie wasn't invited?"

"She's at the mall," Sean answered before his father did.

"She'll be back soon," said Donovan.

"You hope," said Sean.

Kyle Bates came out of the kitchen and announced, "Ham won't come. He said he needed a legitimate reason, other than it's urgent."

"I can't say I blame him." Donovan eyed Robert. "So why did you call this meeting?"

Robert sat a half-empty drinking glass on the coffee table. "Don't you want to wait for Julie?"

Donovan shrugged his shoulders.

Maggie accepted a chair that Kyle brought over from the dining area and sat with CJ on her lap.

"No!" he screamed, trying to break free from her gasp. "Mommy, down!"

"Oh, let him play with them." Glenda smiled at Maggie. "They're harmless, really."

_After what Elias did to your son's face?_ Maggie thought. She didn't loosen her grasp on CJ. Instead, she reached in his diaper bag for a sippy cup, filled with apple juice and put it to his lips.

"Drink, buddy. Auntie Judy's coming."

CJ grabbed the cup, then flung it on the ground. Maggie watched the juice spill onto the carpet then looked up at Donovan who had that epic smirk on his face, feigning agreeability when he was really annoyed.

"Sorry, Mike. I'll clean it up," she told him.

With CJ fighting against her, Maggie leaned over and pulled a burp cloth out of the diaper bag.

"DOWN!" CJ screamed, his face reddening with determination.

"Oh, my," murmured Thelma. Someone's not happy.

Maggie dabbed at the spill as Donovan took CJ from her.

"Come here Pal. Remember your Uncle Mac?" he asked. Donovan took one of the extra matchbox cars from the rug and handed it to him.

"He can't have that. It has small parts. He might choke," said Maggie.

Not surprisingly, CJ was fascinated by the small vehicle, and examined it first with his eyes, and then with his lips. Maggie worried.

"Mike—"

"Don't worry. I've got this." Smiling, he pried the car from CJ's hands, and drove it along the chair's arm rests.

CJ squealed with excitement. "My… car."

"Oh yeah?" Donovan questioned and drove it right up the toddlers leg, to his abdomen.

CJ giggled.

Maggie shook her head. There was no doubt, Donovan had his way with children. She wondered, and not for the first time, if he'd considered proposing to Julie, or that they might have their own children. Julie seemed to be spending all her free time with Donovan these days, and when Maggie was able to reach her, it was never a "good time to call." It bothered Maggie that Julie actually seemed to have lost interest in CJ, and she worried that CJ wouldn't recognize his non-biological Aunt the next time he saw her.

"I've called this meeting because of a pending re-invasion," Robert announced. "I thought you all would like some time to prepare and set up a munitions base."

"What?" Kyle demanded.

"How do you know?" Donovan questioned.

Maggie focused her attention on Robert, trying not to let her mind think about the fact there was some chance CJ and the other boys would not enjoy the normalcy of growing up in a war-free country.

"I've been in contact with Commander Philip," Robert explained. "Quite some time ago, Diana arranged for the assassination of our leader. She's now ruling as Supreme Commander and is planning an invasion."

Maggie's stomach began to knot with worry. She wished Ham and Chris could be here to witness this horrible announcement. Questions like _How long do we have?_ And _Where will we set up base? _formed in her mind.

The room fell silent as the front door squeaked open. With a few plastic sack's in hand including one from Victoria's Secret, Julie Parrish hesitated in the foyer, adjacent to the living room. Maggie tried to catch her gaze, but Julie looked at Donovan.

"What a surprise," she said, sounding less than enthused. "I didn't know we were having company."

"Spur of the moment," Donovan explained, getting up from his seat. He hoisted CJ back onto Maggie's lap, then went over to Julie.

Maggie couldn't hear what he'd whispered to her.


End file.
